Bowser's Quest For Love
by Alexneushoorn
Summary: After Mario and Peach got married, Bowser is sent into a deep state of depression. Kamek enlists my help in cheering up Bowser and finding him a new girlfriend. Will I succeed in my task? Read to find out. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Bowser's Depression

It was a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom, and everyone was happy. Why, you may ask? Because Mario and Princess Peach were gonna get married. Mario was standing at the altar, wearing a nice black tuxedo. Mario usually wasn't nervous, but today, he is. You'd be nervous too if you were about to get married. A lot of people were at the wedding. Mario's brother Luigi, his rival Wario and his partner Waluigi, his friend Yoshi, Peach's good friend Daisy and many more. Then, Toadette came in throwing flower petals around. Peach followed shortly after that. She was looking beautiful in her white wedding gown. She walked up to the altar. The priest then started to speak.

'We are gathered here today for the wedding between Mario and Princess Peach Toadstool. If there is anyone who objects to the wedding between these two, speak now.'

'I object!' A familiar voice shouted.

Everyone looked in shock as Bowser, along with Bowser Jr. dropped in with their Koopa Clown Cars.

'No, Bowser! You're not going to ruin my wedding!' Mario said angrily.

'Too bad, Mario. Peach is gonna be mine! She will marry me and together we will rule Dark Land!' Bowser said.

'And then I will finally have a mama!' Bowser Jr. said in a rather excited voice.

'Bowser, cut it out! Mario is the only one for me! YOUR princess is in another castle!' Peach said angrily.

'Sorry, did you say something? I was just thinking about how much of a nice mother you would be for my kids.' Bowser said. He then grabbed Peach and put her in the Koopa Clown Car. They then flew off.

'Mario, help me!' Peach shouted.

'Oh, Mama Mia…Even during my wedding, he still causes trouble…' Mario said as he ran after Bowser. Luigi and Yoshi followed as they gave chase to the escaping Koopa's.

Eventually, Bowser and his son made it to their castle in Dark Land with Peach. They went into the castle's dungeon and locked Peach up there.

'I'm only letting you out when you decide to marry me.' Bowser said. He then assigned a Koopatrol to guard Peach's cell and he and Bowser Jr. went upstairs.

Meanwhile, outside the castle, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi tried to get inside. They took out the guards and went inside.

Bowser saw on the security camera's the trio made it inside.

'Grrrr…Why must Mario always meddle?! Koopalings, take out Mario!' Bowser said.

The seven Koopalings, Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Wendy, Morton and Larry, who were also Bowser's adoptive children (Since Miyamoto said they're not Bowser's children, I now consider them as adopted.) nodded and went to stop Mario.

As Mario, Luigi and Yoshi went through the castle to find Peach, they were stopped by Larry.

'You won't stop my dad from marrying Princess Peach!' Larry said to Mario.

'We'll see about that.' Mario said as he beat up Larry. Larry was lying on the floor, groaning in pain.

'Must…stop…Mario…' Larry groaned.

Mario and his crew advanced into the castle and ran into Morton.

'If you think you can save your pretty princess, you'll have to get through me!' Morton said to Mario.

'Mario will marry Peach! He's her true destiny!' Luigi said as he hit Morton on the head with a hammer. Morton was on the floor.

'Urgh…Blast it…I hate you…' Morton groaned.

The crew advanced further and found Wendy.

'Daddy needs a wife, and Peach is gonna be it!' Wendy said.

'You won't win!' Yoshi said as he picked up Wendy and slammed her.

'Grrr…I'll get you for this…' Wendy growled.

The group advanced further and saw Iggy.

'Your princess will soon be my mother!' Iggy laughed.

'Well, you gotta wake up, because you've been saying that for years.' Mario said as he kicked Iggy down.

'Argh! That hurt!' Iggy screamed.

The group advanced further and they ran into Roy.

'Pops is lonely and needs a wife.' Roy said.

'Well, it's not gonna be Peach.' Luigi said as he ground pounded Roy.

'Oof…Lemmy might be able to get you…' Roy groaned.

The group advanced further and found Lemmy.

'If you think you can save Peach, you are mistaken.' Lemmy said.

'We will save her, and she will marry Mario.' Yoshi said as he punched Lemmy in the face.

'Ouch…Why me…?' Lemmy cried.

Mario and co. then saw Ludwig.

'You ain't getting this Koopaling!' Ludwig said as he tried to hit Mario.

Mario then grabbed Ludwig and beat him up.

'Urgh…King Dad, get him…' Ludwig groaned.

Mario and co. advanced into Bowser's throne room. Bowser and Bowser Jr. were standing there.

'Mario! Why must you always meddle?! Peach is mine!' Bowser shouted.

'Yeah! Why do you always want to prevent me from having a mama?!' Bowser Jr. shouted.

'Because I'm Peach's true love, and you can't do anything to change her mind, Bowser.' Mario said.

Bowser got really angry and tried stomping Mario, but Mario ran behind Bowser, grabbed his tail and swung him around until he tossed him into a wall. Bowser roared in pain. Bowser Jr. looked at Mario in fear.

'Please don't hurt me!' Bowser Jr. said.

'Will you bring us to Peach then?' Mario asked.

Bowser Jr. looked at his father who in turn looked at him like he lost all hope.

'You know what? Go ahead, you can have her…I lost time and time again and now I see there's no point in changing her mind…' Bowser said. He got up and he and Bowser Jr. brought Mario and co. to Peach's cell. They unlocked it and let Peach out. Peach hugged Mario and the group left. Bowser hung his head in disappointment as Mario and co. left the castle.

Back at the wedding, the festivities continued. The priest spoke once more.

'Do you, Mario, take this princess as your wife 'til your game is over?' The priest asked.

'I do.' Mario said.

'Do you, Princess Peach, take this plumber as your husband 'til your game is over?' The priest asked.

'I do.' Peach said. The two then put their wedding rings onto their fingers.

'Then I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.' The priest said.

Mario and Peach kissed and everyone cheered. From a distance, Bowser and Bowser Jr. watched the festivities through binoculars. A tear rolled down Bowser's cheek as Bowser Jr. looked sad.

The next day, at Bowser's Castle, Bowser was in his room, lying in bed. He not eaten anything since he woke up. Kamek, his royal advisor knocked on the room door.

'King Bowser! Please come out of your room! You have to eat something!' Kamek said.

'No, Kamek…Food keeps me alive…' Bowser groaned.

'Well, if you need anything, just call me.' Kamek said as he left. He then walked over to the throne room, where Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings were sitting. They were just as sad as Bowser is. Roy was comforting Wendy and Bowser Jr. as Ludwig comforted Lemmy.

'I just know things are gonna get harder in the next few days…' Kamek sighed.

'They certainly will…' Ludwig said with a deep sadness in his voice.

The next morning, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings were sitting at the breakfast table. Kamek each gave them their food.

'Well, kids, since your father still hasn't come out of his room, I will be in charge until he feels better.' Kamek said. The kids didn't answer and just nodded. They then started eating their food. Suddenly, Bowser, who had red eyes and a red nose from all the crying walked in.

'Good morning, everyone…' Bowser groaned as steam blew from his nose. He then grabbed a brown banana.

'King Bowser, why are you gonna eat a brown banana? Take a yellow one, it's fresher.' Kamek said.

'Yellow is a happy color, and I don't feel happy one bit right now…' Bowser sighed as he left with the brown banana.

Kamek sighed. 'King Bowser can't stay like this. It's getting in the way of his living.' He said. 'We must find a way to cheer him up. Do you kids have any ideas? Kamek asked.

The kids were all silent until Ludwig spoke.

'I know a guy living in the real world named Alex. He can probably help us.' Ludwig said.

'Now THAT could actually work. Let's go find him! Ludwig, you're coming with me. Roy, you're in charge of your brothers and sister. And for Grambi's sake, don't hit Lemmy and Iggy this time. Got it?' Kamek said.

'Okay, Kamek. Leave it to me.' Roy said.

'Okay, let's go look for this 'Alex'.' Kamek said as he and Ludwig went to the Warp Pipe Room and jumped through a Warp Pipe leading to the real world.


	2. Chapter 2: The Manny

Kamek and Ludwig jumped out of the Warp Pipe and had ended up in the real world.

'Okay, Ludwig, do you have any idea where this 'Alex' lives?' Kamek asked.

'Yes, I do. Follow me and I'll lead you there.' Ludwig said as he walked off. Kamek sighed and followed him. Eventually, they made it to Alex's house. They ringed the doorbell and a tall human man with a mustache opened.

'Whoa, are you two Kamek and Ludwig von Koopa?' The human asked.

'Yes. Are you Alex?' Kamek asked.

'That would be me.' The human responded.

'Ah, good. Can we come in for a bit?' Kamek asked.

'Sure.' Alex said as he let Kamek and Ludwig in. He poured them some coffee and they sat down on the couch.

'So, what brings you to Earth?' Alex asked.

'Well, it's about King Bowser.' Kamek said. 'You tell him, Ludwig.'

Ludwig nodded. 'You see, that damn plumber Mario married Princess Peach and now he's really depressed. We were hoping that you could help him.' He told Alex.

Alex thought about it. 'Of course I can. Even a villain like Bowser needs some love.' He said. 'Let me grab some stuff and I'll come.'

Kamek and Ludwig smiled. They finished their coffee as Alex grabbed his stuff. He, Kamek and Ludwig left the house, Alex locked the door and they left for Dark Land. They jumped through the Warp Pipe and ended up back in Dark Land.

'We'll lead you to King Bowser's bedroom.' Kamek told Alex as they brought him there. Alex knocked on the door.

'Bowser, you in there?' Alex asked.

'Whoever is there, I don't feel like having visitors…' Bowser groaned.

Alex went inside the room anyway. He walked over to Bowser, who was lying in his bed and looked sternly at him. Bowser turned to look at Alex.

'Look, Bowser, you'll find a way better girl who will give you more attention and love than Peach. And as for Peach, she can have a happy marriage with Mario and you can leave the Mushroom Kingdom alone. That way, everyone's the winner.' Alex told Bowser.

Bowser thought about it for a few minutes. He then began to speak.

'Okay then. But I want you to help me find the right woman. Also, can you help Kamek take care of the kids?' Bowser said.

Alex nodded. 'Of course I can. I can help Kamek with kids, help you with your love life and that kind of stuff.'

'Good. You're hired.' Bowser said as he got out of bed. He, Kamek, Ludwig and Alex then went to Bowser Jr. and the rest of the Koopalings.

'Kids, you now have a new male nanny. This is Alex.' Bowser announced.

'Yo.' Alex said.

'He looks nice.' Roy said.

'Yeah, I'm sure he'll make a great manny.' Lemmy said.

'Good. He'll also help me with my love life, so he's gonna stay here at the castle.' Bowser said. The kids nodded.

'So, if you need something, just call for Alex.' Bowser told the kids. They nodded again and continued doing their business. Bowser and Kamek then took Alex around the castle.

'Alex, there's all kind of oppertunities here in Dark Land. Sure, it might be all lava and barren, but it's actually nice here once you get used to it. Now that the Mushroom Kingdom is no longer a target for me, we need to research other lands in case they try to invade Dark Land.' Bowser told Alex.

'Yes. That's priority number one right now.' Kamek said. 'But for now, we'll let you get used to Dark Land.'

Alex nodded. 'So, where do I sleep?' He asked.

'We'll show you.' Bowser said. He and Kamek then guided Alex to his bedroom. It was a nice bedroom with a good bed, closet and other things.

Alex smiled. 'This is pretty nice. I'll take this room.'

Bowser nodded. 'Very well. If you need me, I'll be taking a nice bath.' He said. He then left the room. Alex stored his stuff in his bedroom and then walked back to Kamek. 'So, what now?' He asked Kamek.

'Well, you could check on the kids and see if they need anything.' Kamek said. Alex nodded and went to check on the kids. He found Lemmy balancing on his circus ball.

'So, Lemmy, do you need anything?' Alex asked.

'Well, now that you mention it, I do feel a little bored. Feel like taking a walk?' Lemmy asked.

'Sure. Let's go.' Alex said. He and Lemmy then left the castle to take a walk in Dark Land. Lemmy walked on his circus ball.

'So, do you get along well with your father?' Alex asked Lemmy.

'Yes.' Lemmy said. 'Back when he used to invade the Mushroom Kingdom, he would take me and my siblings along to fight Mario and the others. Now we don't do that anymore, things are probably gonna get a lot less active.'

'You could always try finding a hobby or something like that.' Alex said.

'That's a good idea.' Lemmy said. 'Not sure what's a good hobby, though…'

'Maybe write stories or something?' Alex suggested.

'That's a good idea.' Lemmy said once again. 'I'll get to work on that once we get back to the castle.' Alex nodded and the two continued their walk around Dark Land. Later, they got back to the castle. For the rest of the day, Alex helped Kamek with the kids, made dinner for them, played with them, hung out with them and other things. At the end of the day, Alex went to bed and looked back on his first day in Dark Land.

'Well, who would've thought Bowser was actually nice? The world is full of surprises.' Alex said to himself. He then turned around and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Bowser's New Girlfriend

The next morning, Alex was helping Kamek prepare breakfast for Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings. It was a rather nice breakfast consisting of ham and cheese sandwiches, Moo Moo Yoghurt with muesli, fresh orange juice and more. Alex and Kamek served it to Bowser and the kids.

'Bon appetit.' Alex said as he served the food.

'Wow, you really did a great job at the breakfast, Alex. Now let's see how it tastes.' Bowser said as he tried the food. The kids tried it as well.

'Man, this is great!' Iggy said.

'Yeah, I haven't had such a good breakfast in quite a while.' Larry added.

'You're absolutely great in the kitchen, Alex. Good job. You too, Kamek.' Bowser said, giving the two of them a thumbs up.

'You're welcome, my Lord.' Alex said, bowing. 'I do my best to please you.'

'Well, you're doing a pretty damn good job at it.' Bowser responded rather happily.

Alex wasn't used to Bowser giving out compliments, so he was rather surprised. 'Thank you, Lord Bowser.' He said.

'No problem. Take a seat and eat your delicious breakfast.' Bowser told Alex and Kamek. Alex and Kamek nodded and they sat down. They then started eating. Later, after breakfast, Alex and Kamek were back in the kitchen, washing the dishes and glasses. As they did this, they were discussing things.

'So, Alex, what things were you doing back on Earth?' Kamek asked.

'I was unemployed at the moment, and I tried looking for a job, but no job I tried was fun to me. But now that I have this job, I'm really enjoying it.' Alex said.

Kamek nodded. 'That is really good to hear.' He said. 'It's important to have fun with your job, and I'm glad you finally found a job you enjoy.'

'Yep. I was thinking of taking Bowser out to a club for a girl sign-up. That's a way to find him the right woman.' Alex said.

'That's a great idea, Alex. We could try that.' Kamek said.

'Once I'm done here, I'm gonna ask him if he would like to do that.' Alex said. Kamek nodded and they continued doing the dishes. Later, Alex walked up to Bowser's throne room, where he was playing with Bowser Jr.. He knocked on the door.

'Come in!' Bowser said. Alex entered the throne room and closed the door behind him.

'Hello, Lord Bowser. I was thinking I could take you out to a club for a girl sign-up tonight. That's a good way to find a woman.' Alex explained.

'That's a great idea, Alex. I'm in.' Bowser said.

'Good. I'll note your interests and put them up at the local club in Dark Land. So, what are your interests?' Alex asked. Bowser proceeded to tell about his interests and Alex wrote them down.

'Okay, thank you.' Alex said. He left the room with the list and headed for the local Dark Land club. He asked if he could hold the sign-up there tonight and was granted permission for it. He hung the list at the door and went back to the castle.

That evening, Alex and Bowser were sitting in the club, dressed up fancy.

'Okay, so you gotta listen to the women's interest and once they leave, you tell me if I should put them on the yes, maybe or no list.' Alex explained to Bowser.

'Sure thing. Okay, bring in the ladies!' Bowser said.

A dragon woman with blonde hair sat down.

'Hello, I'm Bowser. And you are?' Bowser asked.

'My name is Dolly. I like rock music, working out and watching crime drama's.' The dragon said.

'Okay. I'll think about it.' Bowser said.

Dolly nodded and she left.

'And?' Alex asked.

'She's going on the yes list.' Bowser answered.

Alex nodded and put Dolly on the yes list.

'Next!' Bowser said.

A green dragon with pink hair sat down.

'Hi. My name is Bowser. What's yours?' Bowser asked the dragon.

'I'm Caroline. I like soaps, flowers and jazz music.' The dragon said.

Bowser nodded. 'We'll let you know if you're picked.' He said.

'Okay.' Caroline said as she left.

'So?' Alex asked.

'Put her on the maybe list.' Bowser replied.

Alex nodded and put Caroline on the maybe list.

'Next!' Bowser said.

A red dragon with blue hair sat down.

'Hello there, I'm Bowser. Who are you?' Bowser asked.

'I'm Shania. I like hardrock, lava filled places and working out.' The dragon responded.

'Okay. You'll hear from us.' Bowser said.

Shania nodded and got up and left the club. A few girls later, Alex and Bowser were recapping the girls.

'Okay, so we have Dolly, Shania and two other girls on the yes list, Caroline and some other girls on the maybe list and 3 girls on the no list. Which will it be?' Alex asked Bowser.

Bowser thought about it. 'I liked Shania the most.' He answered.

Alex nodded and he called Shania.

'Hello?' Shania said.

'Hello, this is Alex, King Bowser's assistant. I'm calling you to let you know you have been selected to be King Bowser's girlfriend.'

'Thank you, Mr. Alex!' Shania said happily.

'You're welcome.' Alex said. 'I'm looking forward to seeing you around the castle.' He added.

'Okay, tell King Bowser I look forward to dating him.' Shania said.

'I will.' Alex said as he hung up.

Bowser smiled. 'Thank you, Alex. Thanks to you, I now have a girlfriend.'

Alex nodded. 'You're welcome, King Bowser. I was happy to help.' He answered.

'Let's go back to the castle.' Bowser said. Alex nodded and he and Bowser returned to the castle.

Later, Bowser, Alex, and the kids were sitting around the table.

'Well, kids, Alex helped me find a girlfriend today, and I have one now.' Bowser said in an excited voice. The kids cheered for their father.

'Alright, daddy!' Wendy cheered.

'Yay!' Lemmy cheered.

'Thank you, Mr. Alex, for getting my dad a girlfriend!' Bower Jr. happily said to Alex.

Alex smiled. 'You're welcome, kiddo.' He responded. 'Well, it's getting late. You kids better get to bed now.' He added.

'Good night, King Dad! Good night, Mr. Alex!' The kids exclaimed.

(Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to complete. I got a case of the lazyness. I'll try to update more frequently.)


	4. Chapter 4: Family Trip to Pinna Park

The next day, Bowser was out on a date with Shania and trusted Alex and Kamek to take care of the kids. Alex was out on a trip with the younger kids, Wendy, Morton, Larry and Bowser Jr.. They were driving through the Mushroom Kingdom in a car.

'This is so much fun! Who knew the Mushroom Kingdom was so much better without us invading it?!' Larry said happily.

'Car tours were one of my favorite hobbies back on Earth, and I love to share it with you guys.' Alex said.

'Well, your hobbies are awesome!' Morton said, smiling.

'Yeah, I never thought this would be fun!' Wendy said.

'Let's go around more parts of the kingdom!' Bowser Jr. said in an excited voice.

Alex smiled. 'Glad to hear you like it, kids.' He said as they continued driving. Suddenly, they saw an ice cream stand. 'How about we get some ice cream?' Alex suggested.

'Yeah!' The kids said happily. Alex nodded and parked the car. They then ordered ice cream and Alex paid for it. They then started eating their ice cream. Alex had a two scoop chocolate ice cream, Larry had a noga ice cream on a stick, Morton had a two scoop strawberry ice cream and Wendy had a two scoop lemon ice cream. Bowser Jr. had a two scoop strawberry ice cream, like Morton.

'Man, this is one of the best ice cream I've had in quite a while.' Larry said. Morton, Wendy and Bowser Jr. nodded in agreement.

'Yep. Life is probably gonna be a lot easier now that we're not enemies with the Mushroom Kingdom anymore.' Bowser Jr. said.

'I certainly hope so.' Alex said.

Once everyone finished their ice cream, they continued their car tour. They drove until the sun went down. They then went back to Bowser's Castle.

At the dinner table, Bowser, Alex, Kamek and the kids were discussing what they did today.

'So, how was everyone's day?' Bowser asked.

'Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy, Iggy and me went to see a sports game today.' Kamek told Bowser.

'And I took Wendy, Morton, Larry and Bowser Jr. out for a car tour and treated them to some ice cream.' Alex told Bowser.

Bowser smiled and nodded. 'Great, great. Shania and I had a great first date. We went bowling and then went out for a drink at a café.' He told everyone.

'Great to hear that your love life is getting better, King Dad.' Lemmy said.

'Yes. It's really great to hear.' Ludwig said.

'I'm pretty satisfied with it too.' Bowser replied.

'That's great to hear.' Alex said.

'Okay, tomorrow Shania wants to do something with the entire family. Does anyone have suggestions?' Bowser asked.

'We could go to an amusement park or something?' Alex suggested.

'Sounds great. I think I know a good amusement park.' Bowser said.

The next morning, Bowser, Shania, Alex, Kamek and the kids were at Pinna Park in Isle Delfino.

'Hello, 4 adults and 8 kids.' Bowser said to the ticket stand worker, who appeared to be a bit frightened.

'Relax, we're just here for a family day.' Alex explained.

The ticket stand worker sighed in relief and nodded. 'Okay then. 100 coins, please.' She said.

Bowser nodded and paid for the tickets. They then entered the park.

'Okay, what do you want to do first?' Kamek asked the kids.

'Can we ride the Yoshi Go-Round?' Bowser Jr. and Lemmy asked.

'Sure thing.' Bowser said. He then walked over to the go-round and helped Bowser Jr. and Lemmy onto it.

'So, what do the others wanna do?' Shania asked.

The kids thought when Ludwig got an idea.

'How about you and I go on the rollercoaster together? It would be a great way to bond.' Ludwig suggested to Shania.

Shania smiled and nodded. 'Of course. I would love that very much.' She said as she left with Ludwig to go to the rollercoaster. Alex and Kamek looked at the remaining kids.

'Can we go on the Pirate Ships?' Iggy and Larry asked.

'Sure. I'll keep watch.' Kamek said. The three then walked over to the Pirate Ships.

'Guess that leaves us.' Alex said to Roy, Wendy and Morton.

Wendy looked at the Ferris Wheel. 'Can we ride the Ferris Wheel?' She asked Alex.

'Sure.' Alex said.

'But I don't want to ride the Ferris Wheel!' Roy protested.

'Neither do I!' Morton grumbled.

'You can also stay behind and talk with each other a bit.' Alex suggested.

Morton and Roy thought about it.

'On second thought, maybe the Ferris Wheel won't be so bad.' Roy said.

'Yeah, let's go.' Morton said.

Alex nodded and the four went to the Ferris Wheel and got on. As the Ferris Wheel spun, Alex and Wendy, who shared a car, looked out over the island.

'You got a view of the entire Isle Delfino from here. It's beautiful.' Wendy remarked.

'You know it. I've always wanted to ride this Ferris Wheel, and now I finally have the chance.' Alex said.

Meanwhile, Roy and Morton, who also shared a car, looked out over the island too.

'So, what do you think of Shania?' Morton asked Roy.

'I like her. She's got personality.' Roy replied.

'That's great. I like her as well. She's that kind of person you can talk to about love and stuff.' Morton said.

'Oh, so you got a crush on someone?!' Roy said, smirking.

'No, I didn't say that! I'm just saying that you can talk to Shania about that stuff!' Morton said.

'I see. Well, let's enjoy ourselves on this Ferris Wheel.' Roy said as he and Morton continued looking out over the island.

Meanwhile, Shania and Ludwig were enjoying themselves on the rollercoaster.

'So you're the eldest of the kids?' Shania asked Ludwig.

Ludwig nodded. 'Yes. My 6 siblings and I were adopted by King Bowser and we've been working with him ever since. He really wants the best for us, and wants us to have a mother, and now that he's met you, I think his wish finally came true.'

'Yeah, I mean, Bowser is an amazing man. He cares for his kids, and that's what I like the most about men.' Shania said.

Ludwig nodded in agreement. 'He's a true family man. That's amazing.' He replied.

Iggy and Larry were enjoying themselves on the Pirate Ships. Kamek took pictures as they rode on them.

'This is fun, right, Larry?!' Iggy said in excitement.

'I know! This is amazing!' Larry replied.

Kamek smiled as he continued taking pictures. 'The kids are really happy now that Shania is around them. If they're happy, then I'm happy too.' He thought.

Lemmy and Bowser Jr. continued riding the Yoshi Go-Round. Bowser stayed with them.

'Wee! This is fun!' Lemmy said happily!

'I wanna ride this thing all day!' Bowser Jr. said.

Bowser smiled. He was happy to have the entire family enjoying themselves. Once the day was done, the Koopa family went on their plane back to Dark Land. The kids were all asleep. The adults smiled.

'This family trip was a huge success.' Bowser said.

'Yeah, and Mrs. Shania played a big part in that, I think.' Kamek remarked.

'Yeah. The kids were really happy to have a motherly figure around them.' Alex said.

Shania blushed. 'Thank you, guys. I'm happy if the kids are happy.' She replied.

'Well, let's go home and get some rest.' Alex said. Bowser, Shania and Kamek nodded in agreement. The plane then continued to fly back to Dark Land.


End file.
